


Best Thing I've Ever Had

by Death_by_Gallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Eating, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_by_Gallavich/pseuds/Death_by_Gallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey eating really good food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Thing I've Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://noelfish.tumblr.com/post/122543291208/mickey-is-the-type-of-person-to-moan-when-hes/) post.

“Mm. Yeah, _fuck_. Mmmm. Shit. Oh my god.”

Ian came to a sudden halt on his way back from the bathroom, the moans and groans coming from the Milkovich living room both intriguing and disturbing him. _Was Mickey really jacking off on the sofa at one in the afternoon?_

“Ian. Holy—Iaaaaan!”

Ian shook his head and strode into the living room. “Seriously Mickey on the couch? Anyone could—”

Ian frowned, taking in the sight before him. Mickey was sat at the dining room table, not the couch, eyes closed and head tipped back in extreme pleasure. On the table was a large container filled with what looked to be a pot roast, large chunks of meat, roasted potatoes, vegetables, and brown gravy.

“Ian, you have got to try this, holy fuck,” Mickey moaned. “Lana dropped it off, leftovers from her dinner with the newlyweds hopin’ to rent out her womb.”

“You were making all that noise over _food_?”

“What you askin’ stupid fucking questions for of course it’s over food. What’d you think it was?”

Ian shrugged. “I dunno thought you were maybe…”

“What, rubbing one out in broad daylight?” Mickey smirked, shoving more food into his mouth and emitting a low, guttural moan.

Ian pinched Mickey’s arm and sat down next to him. “Fuck off, okay. It just sounded…intense.”

“Yeah, well there’s a fucking reason for that, here,” Mickey mumbled around the food, holding out a forkful for Ian to try. Ian obliged, his eyes rolling to the back of his head the instant the food hit his tongue and a satisfied groan escaping his lips.

“Holy shit.”

“Uh huh, what’d I tell ya? Best fucking thing I’ve ever had in my mouth.”

Ian set down the fork and stood up, pulling Mickey with him. “I bet I can change that,” Ian grinned, dragging Mickey off to their bedroom, while Mickey shouted _don’t worry, baby, I’ll come back for you_ at the food.

Ten minutes and two orgasms later, Mickey was happily back to eating the _second-best_ thing he’d ever had in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the post and couldn't help it. Mickey deserves all the good food. Does this qualify as a crack!fic? Who knows.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Come find me on tumblr at [grumpymickeymilkovich](http://grumpymickeymilkovich.tumblr.com/).


End file.
